


[podfic] Late Show

by ipoiledi, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Asgardian Liquor, Drunken Shenanigans, Frottage, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Soundcloud, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, intro music, moans duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: “Rogers,” Bucky says, seriously, “You wouldn’t know how to shake your ass if one of those sweet ladies herself tried to stand you up and teach you.”





	[podfic] Late Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SABandBAB (BABandSAB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABandSAB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Late Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437097) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



> My thanks to ipoiledi for showing how much rhythm Steve really has.  
> PS: You are so missed.
> 
> My thanks to SAB and BAB for always being so kind & supportive. <3
> 
> Art by the talented and very lovely inflomora-art ---> [*commission info*](http://inflomora-art.tumblr.com/post/174487639307/this-is-one-of-those-im-broke-between-jobs-and)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/44227968665/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Dark Red - DEAD BATTERY  
> I'm God (Lil B) - Clams Casino


End file.
